Absynthe I Need You
by Gabi Black Riddle
Summary: Lily e Snape acabam de brigar, e para quem ela vai desabafar? James Potter, que estava querendo - mais que tudo - ir ao baile com a ruiva. Enquanto isso, Severo, com o coração em duvida sobre o que deveria fazer a seguir, conhece uma misteriosa garota.
1. A primeira vez a gente nunca esquece

- É sério, Potter. Eu já disse que não vou ao baile porque não quero.

- Mentira! Você tem um par sim que eu seei! Um _outro_ par, Lily! Me conta, é o Ranhoso?

- O q.. AH, não Potter! Que saco já disse que não quero ir, e alem disso... – a ruiva olhou para o chão momentaneamente

- E alem disso...? – James se virou e passou a encara-la, posto que antes olhava para a parede, pensando que aumentaria o drama da cena.

- Ah, eu e Sev brigamos.. Eu briguei com ele pra falar a verdade.

- GRAÇAS A... – Parou por um momento pois a garota o fuzilava com o olhar – Quero dizer, que pena.. Por que brigaram?

- Ele.. Ah, você sabe que eu sempre odiei as amizades dele... Há anos invento desculpas para todos e até para mim mesma para justificar o fato de ser amiga dele, e ontem no lago eu o defendi.. E ele me chamou de sangue-ruim, isso foi só a gota d'água. – Ela olhou disfarçadamente para a lareira, dando uma olhada por todo o salão comunal, agora estavam sozinhos.

- Filho da... – Interrompeu novamente o que ia dizer ao ver a cara de Lily – Ah ruivinha, vai ver foi até melhor sabe...

- Melhor? MELHOR, POTTER? Ele era meu melhor amigo, aquele que me contou que eu era bruxa, aquele com quem eu podia contar, desabafar.. – Os olhos da garota agora se enchiam de lágrimas. Ah, ela odiava aquilo tudo. Viu o moreno se adiantar cautelosamente em sua direção, apenas ignorou – Sabe.. Acho até que ele gostava de mim.

- Hm.. – Ele se aproximou mais. Sabia que era errado se aproveitar de um momento de fraqueza de Lily, mas era uma chance que quase nunca ocorria.. Envolveu seus braços na garota, abraçando-a delicadamente. Para a sua surpresa, ao contrário de lhe dar um tapa, ela o abraçou de volta, deixando seu rosto pousado no ombro do rapaz. Ele respirou fundo. – E você, gosta dele?

- Não.. – Ela o olhou, os olhos ainda marejados deixavam sua vizão um pouco embaçada, mas mesmo assim não deixava de olha-lo.

- Lily... – James passou um dedo delicadamente por seu rosto, delirando ao ver a garota fechar os olhos para senti-lo melhor. Escorregou a mão para seu pescoço, a outra pressionava a cintura da ruiva; Fechou os olhos em seguida, e quando percebeu já havia a beijado. Beijo lento, delicado, perfeito. Ela era exatamente como ele pensava, recatada e um pouco tímida, não deixando de ser quente, a garota perfeita com quem sempre quis estar junto, não queria nunca parar. A medida que se beijavam, deixou a mão mais apertada na cintura da garota, a blusa subia aos poucos, possibilitando as vezes o contado da pele da barriga de Lily em seu braço e mão. Aos poucos ele sentia que ia se acabando, e por fim o longo beijo fora substituído por pequenos selos nos lábios, o moreno sorria ao ver o rosto vermelho de vergonha e surpresa da garota, que se separou e subiu correndo as escadas. Sentou-se numa poltrona perto da lareira e passou a admirar o fogo sonhadoramente. Sentiu duas mãos delicadas tocarem seu ombro, era Lily de novo, agora vestida com uma bela camisola – Que foi? – A pergunta fez a ruiva rir.

- Te vejo no baile, Potter. – E voltou para seu dormitório.


	2. Problemas, escolhas, e árvores

_- É verdade, vocês brigaram?_

_- Ouvi dizer que eles se casaram ontem à noite!_

_- Mentiiira, ele só convidou ela pro baile, doida._

_- James e Lily?_

_- E você Snape, vocês não namoravam?_

_- Que nada, eu acho que ele é gay._

_- Shhh!!_

_- Mas é, me disseram outro dia que..._

Aquilo definitivamente não podia ser verdade. Tapei mentalmente os ouvidos de tudo o que falavam ao meu redor, respirei fundo e caminhei para fora daquele grupo histérico de garotas que eu nem sabia que existia. Estava pouco me importando com a aula de transfiguração que teria agora, fui direto para o jardim. Me sentei no gramado, recostei-me numa árvore e discuti com uma garota que queria ficar com a árvore inteira.

- Aí garota, tem seu nome escrito na árvore por um acaso?

- Não, mas...

- Entao pronto. Se liga, árvores sem nome são públicas até que se prove o contrário.

- Quem é você pra me dizer isso? – Eu ri com essa.

- Severo Snape. – A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha

- Pois ieu/i sou Elisabeth Blake.

- Que seja. – Revirei os olhos e encarei a tal de Elisabeth – Olha, eu só quero paz, pode ser? Fiz uma burrada, minha melhor amiga que tambem é a mulher que eu amo agora me odeia e acabo de descobrir que ela tá saindo com o cara mais estúpido de Hogwarts. Ah, e uma garota me acha gay. Quer mais ou TÁ BOM?

- Hm... Me lembrei que tenho aula agora... É, a gente se vê. – Ela me olhou de uma maneira estranha e saiu, sussurrando um "maluco" a uma distancia um tanto quanto proxima o suficiente para eu ouvir. Sabia que era uma desculpa idiota, e que a julgar pelo tanto de livros que carregava ela iria para a biblioteca mas eu realmente pouco me importava.. Eu só conseguia imaginar Lily, _minha _Lily beijando, abraçando e conversando pacificamente com o nojento do Potter, que ridícula a vida era agora. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo por um momento. Tinha duas opções, mandar uma coruja pra minha casa e sair de Hogwarts, tendo que aturar pelo resto de minha vida pessoas falando que eu era um covarde ou simplesmente ficar lá, e aguentar tudo. Hm, entre a família que eu odiava e a visão do inferno, fiquei com a visão do inferno, família eu já tinha nas férias e a situação em Hogwarts podia ser pelo menos um pouco evitável, afinal nem da casa deles eu era. Abri os olhos, um grupo de amigos ria perto da margem do lago, uma loira negava o beijo de um dos garotos veementemente, até que decidiu beija-lo, arrancando uivos e palmas muito mais altas do que o normal para um grupo de apenas seis pessoas. iMais casais/i, pensei. Realmente, o mundo estava totalmente contra mim. Voltei por um momento meus pensamentos para a garota estranha da árvore.. Elisa? Emily? Não.. Certamente era Elisa. Era até bonitinha, cabelos castanho claros e um olho tão cinza e penetrante que por um momento me lembrou a namoradinha cinco anos mais nova de Lucius, Narcisa. Os olhos da loira chegavam a dar medo, tamanha soberania e fervor não deviam caber em alguem que ainda está no segundo ano. Mas nada se superava a... Lily e seu olhar-que-tudo-vê-e-percebe. Respirei melancolicamente e ouvi uma risada conhecida vinda de trás da árvore, seguida por um belo tapa em minha cabeça.

- Você precisa realmente superar isso, cara. – Matheus disse, jogando suas coisas no gramado e se sentando do meu lado. Em aspectos físicos, Matheus era cobiçado por mais da metade das garotas de Hogwarts, e mesmo assim era meu melhor – ou único – amigo. Éramos diferentes, ele era capitão do time da sonserina mesmo estando no quinto ano, e eu odiava quadribol mais que tudo. Isso era o que nos fazia ser tão amigos... A diferença. Eu sorri tristemente e ele bagunçou meu cabelo, meio que tinha uma fixação por isso – Ei, faltando aula? Pensei que só eu fizesse isso por aqui. – Ele riu.

[b]N/a: Continua cap... comentem! ;)


End file.
